


Best Friend

by almightyKJD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jongdae is Dumb, M/M, and insecure, i can't make xiuchen unhappy, was supposed to be angst but guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyKJD/pseuds/almightyKJD
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok started dating after years of being best friends, and Jongdae is scared that with getting a boyfriend, he lost a best friend.Minseok assures him he's just a bit dumb.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/almightyKJD), you can request or you can call me dumb, it's all up to you (◕‿◕✿)

It's been over a month since Jongdae and Minseok decided to make their relationship official and went from being best friends to being boyfriends. They were in love – really, it was almost ridiculous just how much – and so it only made sense to take the extra step and make it official.

But you can always count on Jongdae to be dumb and not understand how adult things work, he may be twenty three years old but hell, he doesn't know anything about relationships. He only knows that he loves Minseok more than anything and he is ready to spend the rest of his life with the man. He knew that ever since he was nine and _his_ brave Minseok hyung told the other kids to stop making fun of Jongdae for liking girly things. Ever since that day, Jongdae knew that he's never letting Minseok go (not like the latter ever wanted to leave).

He didn't know he's gay when he was nine, he didn't know for a long time because he never cared, he didn't care about with whom he will end up as long as the person makes him happy. And it surely made Jongdae happy when _his_ Minseok hyung kissed him on the birthday party Jongdae's parents hosted for their son's 17th birthday. He had no idea what is he doing, but Minseok took the lead and showed him, taught him, was patient with him.

Ever since that day, they kept kissing a lot and Jongdae loved it – loved Minseok – and eventually _his_ hyung told him how much he _wants_ Jongdae. The younger was confused at first, but then he got the hint and didn't do anything to stop Minseok from touching him, from making him feel good. Minseok took all of his firsts (and hopefully will take all of his lasts as well) and Jongdae never complained, he loved every second of it. His friends told him that he shouldn't settle with the first and even Minseok himself told him that if Jongdae wants to experiment with other people, it's okay, but Jongdae knew this is what he wants. He knew that there is no one better waiting for him out there because he knew he has the best already every time he looked at Minseok.

So naturally it made sense for them to make it official. They've been basically dating ever since that first kiss, but they didn't put a label on it. They loved each other and that's all they needed to know. But as they got older and watched all their friends get into relationships, it suddenly felt odd to think of themselves as being single – they weren't – they belong to each other, they aren't single.

But now that Minseok was his boyfriend, Jongdae felt like he lost his best friend. Realistically speaking, nothing changed between them after they made official, Jongdae still had his best friend, his other half, his soulmate, his everything – but now when people asked, all he could say that Minseok is his boyfriend and it somehow overshadowed everything else. People didn't care that Minseok is his best friend, all they cared about is that he is Jongdae's boyfriend.

And Jongdae knew his worries are stupid to a certain degree but he couldn't help it. He felt that if he goes to Minseok and tells him "you're my best friend" Minseok will get offended (he wouldn't) because he's _more_ than _just_ a best friend.

"Dae, we need to talk," Minseok said one day after he came to their shared apartment, and needless to say Jongdae was scared shitless that the elder is about break up with him. Minseok probably noticed the look on Jongdae's and added, "I'm not going to break up with you, Jongdae, stop looking like a kicked puppy," which calmed the younger a bit but also made him pout even more because there was no need to call him a kicked a puppy, he surely didn't pull a face that bad (he totally did).

Jongdae followed his other half to the couch where they both sat down and the younger nervously waited for Minseok to say something, anything really. "Do you really want to date me?" when that question left Minseok's mouth, Jongdae felt like digging a hole for himself and never getting out of it. This whole time he's been worried about losing a best friend, worried about their relationship ruining it when in reality it was Jongdae pushing Minseok away because of his dumb fears, and seeing the elder suffering because of it made him feel even worse.

"Of course I do," Jongdae quickly responded and by the look on Minseok's face he knew that the elder isn't convinced. Jongdae needed to explain himself if he wanted everything to be okay again. "You're my best friend, you've always been and you always will be," he started and even though he wasn't looking at Minseok, he could see that the elder is nodding, waiting for him to continue. "And I'm scared, I know it's dumb, but I'm scared that being my boyfriend will be more for you, but no matter how much I love you, and I love you so much, you'll always be my best friend before anything else," he finished his mini speech and looked at Minseok to see what's his reaction.

"Oh, Jongdae, you're such a baby sometimes, do you know that?" the elder said and so far it didn't seem like the worst reaction Jongdae could have got. Minseok moved closer and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and raised the other to his cheek to stroke it gently with his finger. "You're my best friend as well, and the fact that we decided to start dating doesn't change anything. You are my best friend **and** my boyfriend, and of course our friendship is above everything, Jongdae. We've been dating for a month, but you've been my best friend basically my whole life."

Jongdae felt like crying – he didn't actually cry, but he felt like it. Of course Minseok would be looking at it the same way; they're two parts of one being, of course they would feel the same way about it. Minseok then leaned up and kissed Jongdae's forehead softly, and the latter was ready to break down there and then. Instead of breaking down though, he wrapped himself around Minseok to the best of his abilities and held his impossibly close. "I'm so stupid, I love you," he mumbled into Minseok's neck and felt the latter chuckling.

"I love you too, Jongdae," Minseok said and held his best friend **and** his boyfriend just as tight.


End file.
